


Good Game

by fwoggychair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwoggychair/pseuds/fwoggychair
Summary: WELCOME TO FWOGGY CANT WRITE X READER TO SAVE HER DAMN LIFE SO INSTEAD SHE HAS TO CREATE A DIFFERENT GIRL CHARACTER TO INSERT INTO THE UNIVERSE.Im deadass though, I have like 12 different girls because I simp for so many haikyuu boys it's a problem.ANYWAYS YEET
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Good Game

Iwaizumi Miyuki doesn’t know how she and Kageyama Tobio grew so close. She can’t even remember when exactly they first met. She supposes it was sometime during elementary school before Hajime went to high school. Miyuki and her brother were practically inseparable despite the two years between them. Somehow during Tobio’s efforts to learn as much as he could from Oikawa, they became friends. It was probably bound to happen, she came to every single volleyball practice with her brother, she liked to watch him play. She and Tobio only got really close after everything blew up between him and Oikawa however, she had been the first one to come to his aid after Oikawa had...lashed out at him. She can still remember how angry she’d been with her brother’s best friend.  


“Tooru, stop it!” She had rushed in front of Kageyama before she even registered what she was doing, gripping the older boy’s wrist before he could strike. Oikawa’s normally warm brown eyes were wild with aggravation, he narrowed them at her.  


“Move Yuki-chan.” She scoffed.  


“Why, so you can hit him?” She accused and Oikawa’s eyes went wide, the fire in his eyes dimming ever so slightly. Her brother was quick to come over and intervene, scolding his best friend for his behavior. Miyuki sighed once Oikawa was taken care of and turned to face Kageyama, worry creasing her brow, “Tobio, are you okay?” She stepped toward him and frowned when he flinched away from her.  


“Miyuki?” She smiles at him then, watching the fear disappear from his bright blue eyes. She takes another step toward him and this time he doesn’t pull away, merely watches her. His chest rises and falls with the heaviness of his breathing, his cheeks are flushed pink, hands shaking at his sides with leftover adrenaline.  


“Are you okay?” She asks again. He pouts and furrows his brow in a way that Miyuki would have considered adorable under different circumstances. He nods stiffly.  


“I’m fine, thank you for defending me,” She smiles brightly at him, missing the way his cheeks tint pink because of it.  


“Of course, you’re my friend after all.” The boy stares at her quizzically, cocking his head to one side.,  


"You consider me a friend?” She nods enthusiastically.  


“Yeah I do, I really like hanging out with you Tobio.” She tells him honestly, completely oblivious to the way the boy’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head and how he flushes to the tips of his ears, “and you’re super good at volleyball, I think you could play for all of Japan one day!”  


“You-You really think so?”  


“Mhmm, I know so!” She says, and her heart swells as Kageyama’s eyes sparkle with inspiration, he bows to her.  


“I’ll do my best.” She giggles, hiding her smile with her hand.  


“I’ll cheer for you every step of the way.” He stands up straight at her words and her heart skips a beat as his lips curve up into a smile. It’s a beautiful sight. Kageyama’s smile is subtle, it isn’t face splitting or anything like that, but the way it brightens the rest of his features, softening the mature lines of his face takes her breath away. It’s because of that day that Miyuki developed a crush on the boy. However she hasn’t seen him since the last day of middle school, and yet, the black-haired boy still occupies her thoughts, makes her cheeks flush with heat and butterflies settle in her stomach. 

Now a first-year at Seijoh, she’s become the Volleyball Club manager, mostly due to the fact that her brother is the ace on the team, but she also just has a like for the sport. They’re at Karasuno for a practice match and she makes small talk with Shimizu Kiyoko, the team’s manager, a very pretty third-year girl, with soft features, and sleek, straight black hair, while the boys warm up. The gym is loud with the slams of spiked volleyballs and the squeaks of the boys’ shoes against the tile of the floor. She perks up at the sound of her brother calling her name, she looks up and squeals in surprise as a stray ball heads right for her. She squeezes her eyes tight and puts her arms up to block her face. She hears someone sprinting over, the squeak of their shoes, and the grunt that leaves their lips as they pass the ball away from her.  


“Hinata, you moron!” She inhales sharply as she recognizes the voice. She opens her eyes as she allows her arms to fall down to her sides. Her heart skips a beat and butterflies fill her stomach as she takes in the sight in front of her. She can’t see his face but she knows that it’s him. A taller, more muscular Kageyama Tobio stands in front of her. She can see the lean muscles of his back flex and shift as he animatedly scolds whoever hit that stray ball. Her breath hitches in her throat and she goes stiff as he turns to face her.  


“Are you okay-” His bright blue eyes go wide as they settle on her face, before quickly scanning over the rest of her body. “Miyuki?” His voice is a whisper, it’s almost in disbelief. She starts grinning like an idiot, her heart swelling with joy.  


“Tobio!” She’s hugging him tightly before she can stop herself. He lets out a grunt, and stumbles back ever so slightly, going completely stiff for a moment before returning the hug. It’s a little awkward but Miyuki doesn’t mind, Kageyama has always struggled with acts of physical affection, even when they were in middle school.  


“Oi, people are staring.” He says under his breath and she goes stiff before she pulls away. Her entire face is flushed but she’s smiling up at him regardless.  


“Sorry, I’m just really happy to see you.” She cringes internally at her honesty, but what shocks her more is the way Kageyama’s cheeks are dusted pink and he’s looking anywhere but at her.  


“I-” He frowns, pausing to find the right words, “it’s okay…” he huffs, scowling as his cheeks get pinker, “I-I’m happy to see you too.” He mumbles under his breath and Miyuki giggles before she can stop herself.  


“Kageyama,” They both turn in the direction of the voice. An older looking boy with white hair and a kind smile gazes at Tobio with knowing eyes, “you can flirt after, we have a game to play.” Kageyama goes rigid at his words, blushing to the tips of his ears and stammering.  


“Sugawara-senpai-” Kageyama hisses between his teeth, the older boy just laughs. Miyuki giggles behind her hand, placing her other one on his shoulder, causing him to still.  


“We can talk after, give Tooru-nii a run for his money okay?” She grins up at him and bites back the urge to giggle as fire sparks in his eyes. He nods, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he goes to join his team. And boy does he do exactly that. Even though his team lost by a landslide, Miyuki can see the frustration at Kageyama’s skill in Oikawa’s body language. But when him and the short ginger haired boy, who Miyuki later learned the name of: Hinata Shoyo, did that quick attack she was breathless. It was incredible, and she made sure he knew she thought so afterward.  


“Tobio!” She’s running up to him as the two teams begin to put things away. He jumps at the sound of his first name, cheeks dusted pink as he turns to face her. She claps her hands around his, gazing up at him in awe as she rambles, “That quick attack was amazing, where did you learn to set like that?” She goes on and on, and the blush on his face becomes more and more prominent. She’s so wrapped up in her enthusiasm she almost misses the snickering coming from his teammates.  


“Wow, I’ve never seen the King flustered before.” A tall, lanky, blonde boy with glasses remarks to his friend, who laughs as well. Kageyama goes stiff and huffs through his nose, obviously irritated by the use of the title. Miyuki frowns, letting go of his hands and gazing past Kageyama and staring at the blonde. The boy takes her in, his eyes wide in slight surprise, brows raised as he looks her over. Kageyama sighs, taking one of her hands again to gain her attention.  


“It’s fine, don’t listen to him.” She eyes him carefully but nods regardless. She’s so focused on her conversation with Kageyama she doesn’t notice the way her brother and his best friend are staring at them. Kageyama does however, and he goes stiff.  


“Tobio, what’s wrong?” She turns to see what’s gotten his attention and she flares with irritation as she sees Oikawa glaring daggers at the boy behind her. “Tooru-nii stop that!” She scolds, making Oikawa startle, and looks away hurriedly. Her brother laughs loudly and Miyuki huffs before turning back around, “Sorry.” Kageyama shakes his head.  


“It’s fine.”  


“It really is great to see you again, you’ve improved so much.” She tells him after a moment. Kageyama flushes pink, scratching the back of his neck.  


“I-I need to become a player you can be proud of.” Miyuki inhales harshly through her nose, heat flushing her face. She bites pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as tears prick her eyes, her heart swelling in her chest. She sniffles and Kageyama’s eyes go wide, hands grabbing her arms as he frowns.  


“Oi, why are you crying?” She shakes her head, smiling up at him.  


“I’m just really happy.” She tells him and he rears his head back a little, furrowing his brow in confusion. She sniffles again, hands coming up to cover her face as she tries to wipe away the tears before they can fall. She startles at the feeling of Kageyama’s calloused hands tugging her own away from her face. She opens her mouth to speak but the words die in her throat as he cups her face in his hands, thumbs wiping away the few tears that slip down her cheeks. His bottom lip juts out ever so slightly in a pout and his brow is furrowed, blue eyes swimming with a complex mixture of emotions as he stares at her.  


“I don’t like seeing you cry.” He says gruffly after a moment, his cheeks are tinted pink and Miyuki feels heat flood her face at the sudden intimacy of his actions. They stay like that for a moment before Kageyama’s eyes go wide and he pulls away, stuttering.  


“S-Sorry.” He mutters and she giggles, smiling up at him.  


“It’s okay, thank you Tobio.” He inhales sharply, blush deepening and he can hear the amused snickering of his teammates but he can’t bring himself to care. It’s then that Hajime calls her name from the other side of the gym.  


“Nee-chan hurry up, we’re leaving.” Miyuki’s heart sinks in her chest. She perks up after a moment, pulling her pen out of her hair and grabbing Kageyama’s hand. He stammers at her, blushing furiously.  


“Wh-What are you-” She cuts him off as she uncaps the pen with her mouth and begins scribbling something on the palm of his hand.  


“It’s my phone number, so we don’t have to be in-person to talk.” She explains as she finishes writing down her phone number, releasing his hand once she’s done. And then she’s on the other side of the gym with her brother and the rest of the Seijoh volleyball team, walking backward as she waves at him, “Text me okay?” She says with a grin and he nods mutely, watching her leave with her team with a blank expression on his face, say for the spreading flush on his cheeks. There’s a moment of silence and then Kageyama’s bombarded by the rest of his teammates. 

The next time they see each other in person is during the Interhigh Prelims. He spots her first, but he isn’t able to pry himself away from his team long enough to talk to her. He watches her from a distance, how she’s beaming at her team, practically glowing, her bright light radiates throughout the entire lobby. He’s ecstatic when Karasuno wins the first match, Hinata is bubbly and bright at his side as he fishes his phone out of his duffle bag. He’s surprised to see an unread message from Miyuki staring back at him. He frowns in concern when he opens the message: 

IMiyuki: second floor bathroom, help plz :( 

IKageyama finds the message odd but he doesn’t question it, leaving his stuff with Hinata and throwing an excuse over his shoulder to Sugawara before taking off. He slows in his pace as he nears her location, and his frown morphs into a scowl as he spots her. She’s backed up against the wall, and he can see her trembling in fear. There’s a guy looming over her, and she’s clearly uncomfortable with his closeness. The guy grabs her wrist and a high pitched gasp leaves her lips. Kageyama doesn’t waste any more time after that, speeding toward them.  


“Oi, get your filthy hands off of her.” Miyuki’s eyes go wide as she turns her head in his direction. As soon as she’s within reach, Kageyama puts her behind him, placing himself in between her and the guy. The guy looks him up and down, sizing him up. Subconsciously, Kageyama stands up a little straighter, puffs out his chest a little. He isn’t the tallest, nor is he very muscular looking. But he’s lean, and isn’t out of shape.  


“What, he your boyfriend or something Miyuki-chan?” Kageyama raises one eyebrow, ‘chan’? Miyuki lets out a small whimper, shuffling closer, practically hiding behind him. Kageyama frowns, narrowing his eyes at the boy in front of him.  


“Even if I was, she’s obviously uncomfortable with you touching her, you should respect that.” The boy scoffs at him and Kageyama exhales harshly through his nose.  


“She’s the one playin hard to get.” He defends himself with a huff. Kageyama’s face gets hot with anger.  


“I’ve asked you before to leave me alone Nagito,” Miyuki says from behind him. Her voice is shaky, and she’s gripping the back of his jersey, “I don’t like you that way.”  


"Come on Miyuki-chan,” The guy begins to reach around him and tries to grab Miyuki, “if you’d just gimme a chance-” The guy, Nagito, doesn’t get to finish, cut off by Kageyama’s fist hitting him in the face. Miyuki lets out a sharp gasp as the sound of Kageyama’s fist colliding with the guy’s face resonates throughout the hallway. Nagito groans in surprise, stumbling back a couple steps, before falling to the ground, hand flying to his face. Blood starts to trickle down from the boy’s nose. Kageyama’s hand begins to throb but he doesn’t give himself time to feel it. He’s on the boy immediately, gripping the collar of his shirt, standing over him with dark eyes and a harsh scowl on his face.  


“Back the fuck off.” Kageyama’s voice is deep and low, akin to a growl, it rumbles in his chest as he speaks. He releases his grip on the guy’s shirt with a shove, throwing him to the ground before turning to face Miyuki.  


“Tobio…” She’s so small in this moment, trembling, tears prick her eyes, and her bottom lip begins to quiver. Kageyama’s expression softens immediately, and he presses a hand into the small of her back as he begins to lead her in the opposite direction. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” They start walking and Kageyama doesn’t stop until he sees the rest of his team sitting off in the distance. He doesn’t remove his hand from the small of her back as they approach. Miyuki notices the redness of his other hand and frowns, interrupting his conversation with Sugawara. She takes that hand in both of hers, looking over it carefully.  


“Your hand…” She says as she does this and pink dusts Kageyama’s cheeks as her fingers trace over his knuckles. Her touch is gentle and kind, she leaves a trail of warmth in her wake. As his adrenaline begins to subside, the throbbing in his right hand becomes much more prominent. He hisses between his teeth as Miyuki carefully curls and uncurls his fingers. Her head whips up, her eyes wide and shining with concern as she frowns, “Tobio, you’re hurt.” Her voice is barely above a whisper. Her words alert Sugawara as well as Daichi, and both of them begin to question him. Kageyama stutters but Miyuki waves them off, “He was defending me, Shimizu-senpai, do you have your first aid kit?” Kiyoko nods, offering it to her. Miyuki gratefully takes it from her. She takes Kageyama’s non-injured hand in her own and leads him to sit on a bench a couple feet away. She angles him to straddle the bench as she sits on her knees beside him. He can feel the eyes of his teammates watching them but he can’t bring himself to care enough to attempt to get them to stop. Instead, he focuses on how gentle her touch is against his skin. How soft and smooth her fingertips are compared to rough, calloused touch of his own. She’s methodical in her movement, careful, delicate, as she tends to his hand. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as sharp pain courses through him. She sighs, reaching into the first aid kit and pulling out a roll of gauze.  


“You really shouldn’t have done that Tobio.” He lifts his head to meet her gaze. Her eyes shine with concern as they roam his face, seas of golden emerald green that seem to stare straight through him. He sighs, his posture slumping.  


“I know,” He mumbles, his face scrunching up in pain as she wraps his knuckles in the gauze, “I saw him try and grab you and I stopped thinking clearly.” He slumps forward then, resting his forehead against her shoulder. He can hear her breathing hitch in her throat, feel the way she stiffens beneath him but he doesn’t pull away, “ ‘m sorry.” His voice is muffled against her clothes but she hears the apology nonetheless. She giggles softly, her free hand cupping his face. He pulls back to look at her.  


“It’s okay, I appreciate you protecting me.” Her voice oozes of sincerity, her lips curled up in a soft smile. It makes his chest tighten and his heart skip a beat. She directs her attention to his now bandaged hand, “How does it feel?” He pulls it out of her grasp, curling and flexing his fingers slowly. It doesn’t hurt nearly as much anymore but the sting is still there, but it isn’t anything he can’t handle.  


“Fine.” She smiles at him, her head tilts slightly to the right.  


“I’m glad.” They’re both torn out of the moment between them by Daichi, who calmly tells Kageyama that the next match is about to start. Miyuki doesn’t hold Kageyama back, merely smiles and waves him off, she knows that she’ll see him later that day during the final match anyways.  


It’s hard, so unbelievably painful to watch Kageyama’s face fall as his team loses to Seijoh. She wants to run over and comfort him with every fiber in her being but she can’t, immediately wrapped up in her own team’s celebration. She’ll forever be grateful to her brother for what he does for her that day, effectively giving her an excuse to see him before his team leaves. Her heart is pounding in her ears as she sprints through the building, panting. Her lungs burn from exertion. She starts calling his name over and over once she spots him. She gains the attention of all of his teammates as well doing this, confused expressions on their faces as she nears him. Once he’s within reach, she throws her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly, burying her face in his chest. He’s sweaty from the match but she doesn’t care. She feels him stiffen at her touch before he eventually softens and hugs her back. She pulls away and cups his face in her hands 

“You should be nothing but proud Tobio…”  


“But I…” He frowns, furrowing his brow, “We lost…” She shakes her head.  


“No one wins every match Tobio, not even the olympians…” She smiles softly at him, “You played wonderfully, don’t let anyone tell you differently, even yourself.” He flushes at her words, opening his mouth to say something when-  


“Aye Kageyama!” The two of them turn to see his whole team staring at them, “You gonna introduce us to your girlfriend or what?” Hinata crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. Tobio turns bright red,  


“D-Dumbass!” He snarls, “She isn’t my girlfriend…” Miyuki frowns, gazing up at him.  


"I’m not?” He chokes, eyes going wide as he stutters over his words. He blinks stupidly at her for a couple seconds  


“That’s your cue to ask her out Milk-Man!” The one with the shaved head, Ryosuke Tananka is his name, calls snapping Tobio out of...whatever he was in.  


“Do you...I mean...would you want to-“ She presses up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, giggling at the way his cheeks flush pink.  


“I’d love to.” She smiles sweetly at him, “Text me, we can plan a study date!”  


“Y-Yeah...okay.”  


“Miyuki! Hurry your ass up! We’re leaving!” Rude much Iwa?  


“Yeah, yeah...buzz off Iwa-chan!” She huffs, “I’ll see you around Tobio.” She smiles, turning to leave. She stops before she gets too far, debating whether or not she should before deciding, yolo. “Say, Tobio?” She hears him hum from behind her. She turns back around and grabs a fistful of his jersey, pulling him down to her level as she kisses him. He freezes, the noise of surprise he lets out is muffled against her lips. She can hear the hooting and hollering that comes from his team. Heat floods her face and she starts to pull away when he doesn’t react right away but he chases after her before she can get very far. He tastes...well, he tastes like the milk he was drinking earlier. Miyuki is lucky she isn’t lactose intolerant. But his lips are smooth, soft against her own, and he smells like the air after it rains in the summer, like calm ocean waves. She smiles against his lips before they pull away somewhat reluctantly,“Good game.” She grins. It sounded cooler in her head. She hears her brother snort from behind her. Tobio just smiles.  


"Good game.”


End file.
